The Grim Reapers Tuna
by Lazuly
Summary: It all had started when Tsuna was five. He suddenly appeared, declared he would kill Tsuna and then disappeared. That continued for a few years, then he stopped coming. After 4 years he appears again and...? contains: OC, BL  can be read as bromance


**Hon hon hon, yes, I haven't updated my other storries for, like, 1 or 2 years and no, I'm not gonna apologize for that...okay, yes, I'm sorry, but i have my reasons. Anyway, I have holidays right now, so I'll try to update my other storries, but I won't promise anything *is a lazy bum***

**So, this story was suddenly in my head and really wanted to be typed out. And now, here is my first attemp at fluff, which i totally failed at, btw. Also, this is only rated T because I have no idea which rating would be apporate for Gokuderas short appearence where he is (of course) cursing. Meh. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own KHR, only my Oc and the plot, because if I did, then Chrome would have slapped Daemon. ...The heck is wrong with me?**

**Warning: Nothing besides this is a fluff between my Oc and the Tuna fish and there will be a short kiss at the end. Heck, this could be read as a bromance fic. Oh, and Gokudera will say on bad word. Oh my gosh, scary, right? 8D**

* * *

><p>It all had started when Tsuna was five.<p>

He was playing happily in his room, when _he_ suddenly appeared in dark mist.

"Hello there, little one. The awesome me, a Grim reaper, is here to take your life away." _he_ said with a smug and deep voice.

As heavily shocked as Tsuna was, the only thing he could do was gaping at that…_something_ before him. In front of him stood a skeleton with a scythe in hand, a cape falling down his back and a hood hiding most of his head. His bony legs were hidden beneath some clothing with a ripped end, blowing a bit in the wind.

After five minutes of quiet staring (also Tsuna could swear if the grim reaper had a face, then he would be smirking right now) Tsuna broke out in tears.

"You're so mean, the same like all those bullies; you just want to take something away from me!"

A bit taken aback the grim reaper broke out in laughter "Bullies? Of all the things, you put me on the same level as bullies" he laughed even more and louder after that, while Tsuna just stared at him, whipping away his tears.

"Yea, someone who just takes something away is a bully!" Tsuna said, pouting because he was just laughed at.

"I believe that's a thief, little one."

"Thieves are also bullies!"

"A thief can get into prison, a bully not. Well, as long as he doesn't kill someone with his bullying."

"They are still the same!"

"Heh, you're quite interesting, y'know."

Tsuna forgot all his fear he felt before (if he felt any to begin with) and talked a bit more with the reaper. The reaper on the other hand completely forgot that he was supposed to kill the little Tsuna and found some interest in talking with him instead.

"Well, Tsunayoshi, you're interesting, so I won't kill you just now, but remember that I will come again." The grim reaper let out an evil laugh and then disappeared just as suddenly as he came.

Tsuna, quite dumbfounded, sat there and stared at the place where the reaper was sitting just seconds ago. Blinking a few times, he just dismissed it and resumed to playing.

* * *

><p>The six years old Tsuna was walking home after he got beaten up by his bullies. AGAIN.<p>

When he got home his mother was all over him, asking what happened to him. He only had to say "I tripped and fell down the stairs" and Nana dismissed it and told him to be more careful. He gave her a nod and walked up the stairs.

Up the stairs, he walked towards the door leading to his room, turned the handle and-

"Hello there little one, how have you been this past year?"

-he fell down on his butt, shocked to see the reaper again, sitting on his table.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Why, I told you that I'd come again to take your life."

"But you didn't come for a whole year! I thought you had forgotten!"

"Hmm, you sound like you wanted me to come sooner. Do you want to die that badly?"

"Oh well, it would have been better than the last year…"

Quite surprised to hear such words out of the mouth of a six year old, the reaper's none existing eyes widened.

"Hey, what happened anyway little one? How did you get those wounds?"

"Hmph. A few months ago my bullies found out that it would be funnier to hit me instead of only taking away my things."

"Hmm…" The reaper scrunched his none existing eyebrows. "You're no fun like that. I'll come back another time." And with that the reaper disappeared once again without a trace.

"…Just what the hell is he up to?"

When Tsuna went to school the next day, his bullies just looked at him fearfully and avoided him as much as possible.

"Just what in the world…? Oh well, better enjoy my peaceful time"

* * *

><p>The seven year old Tsuna was running away from a dog (the Chihuahua from the neighbourhood) and was scared shitless.<p>

"…You're running away from a dog that you could easily use as a football."

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna's infamous scream was heard as he fell headfirst to the floor, the dog nibbling at his foot. As Tsuna tried to stand up again, he heard some snickering.

"Stop laughing! What are you doing here anyway!"

"You forgot again?" Shaking his head the grim reaper let out a sigh "I thought you had more brain than that."

Offended by what the reaper just said Tsuna puffed up his cheeks, folding his arms above his chest and staring at the ground. Seeing this, the reaper only let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. How has life been going recently?"

"Rather nice I'd say…wait, what did you do to my bullies last time you came?"

"Me? Nothing. I just gave them all a small visit and said hello."

"You're smirking right now, aren't you?"

"Well, if I had a face, then yes."

"Are you just going to disappear for a year this time again?"

Taken aback by that sudden question the reaper only stared at Tsuna. Then he suddenly laughed.

"What, did you miss me or something? Did you forget that I'm actually supposed to kill you?"

"You won't kill me."

The reaper was yet again surprised. Tsuna was really an interesting kid. He said that with such determination that the reaper didn't find any willpower to say anything against it.

"You sure are interesting, Tsunayoshi. Alright, I shall visit you more often from now on. See you next time."

Tsuna only smiled, already used to the reaper's sudden actions. He told him that he'd visit him more often, and that was enough for Tsuna, for the reaper is Sawada Tsunayoshi's first friend.

Humming and smiling Tsuna went back home.

* * *

><p>After a month the Grim reaper visited again. Though he found not what he hoped to find. He thought he'd find a happy Tsuna, but instead found him sitting in a corner, knees pulled close to the body and crying his eyes out.<p>

"Tsunayoshi…" The reaper called out in a soft voice. The only response he got though was a sniff.

Not really knowing what to do in a situation like this he was about to pet Tsuna's head, but stopped when he saw his bony fingers and remembered that a touch the way he is now would kill Tsuna.

But he wanted to help Tsuna, so he transformed his body into a human one. Pulling his hood a bit more into his face after the transformation so that Tsuna couldn't see his face, he crouched down next to Tsuna and pulled him into an embrace.

"Tsunayoshi?" He tried again a second time after Tsuna's crying got better.

"You're human…" Tsuna said absentmindedly, snuggling closer into the warmth of the others body, enjoying the comfort he got.

"Only for now. What happened?" He felt that Tsuna's body went stiff at that question. Understanding that the boy obviously didn't want to talk about it, he added "You don't need to answer."

The reaper stayed at Tsuna's side like that for a few more hours, embracing and petting him the whole time. When he heard Tsuna snoring he chuckled lightly. "Well, he's still a kid…"

He picked Tsuna up bridal style and lay him down on his bed, putting him under his blanket.

"Have sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi…" The reaper caressed his cheek a last time before disappearing once again.

* * *

><p>The reaper continued to visit the brunet like this, not able to resist his adorableness and occasionally comforting him when needed. Tsuna was very happy about this, after all he was his first and only friend and Tsuna could tell him things he couldn't tell his mom, no less his dad that was never at home.<p>

But when Tsuna turned ten he stopped visiting. When Tsuna realised that he wouldn't come anymore, and that took two years of no visiting at all, he cried three full nights, refusing to go to school. Nana was confused at what was wrong with her cute little son, but as he refused to talk to her about it, she couldn't do anything else but bringing him food and hugging him.

After his little breakdown Tsuna sometimes thought he did hear the reapers voice and fanatically looked from side to side. Disappointed to not see him, tears always threatened to fall down.

But in his first year of middle school Reborn appeared and turned Tsuna's life upside down. Things happened, one after another. First Gokudera appeared, then Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Dino, then the battle with Mukuro, the Ring battle, the little trip to the future, the fight with the Shimon famiglia and lastly the representative battle that is right now.

Short to say, Tsuna forgot about the reaper and all the grief he experienced when he disappeared.

He forgot completely, but sometimes he heard a voice whisper his name and then he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

Though he _did_ remember everything in a battle against the vindice. Why? Because the grim reaper was standing right now in front of him, blocking a very deadly attack from the vindice with his ever so scary huge ass scythe.

"Hello there, little one, how have you been?"

Tsuna was shocked to say the least. There he was standing, in his full (scary) glory, saying that one sentence he missed so much in that voice he missed even more.

When he started crying, the other occupants started panicking, thinking that the reaper did something to their precious Tuna. Yes, Tuna.

"Who the fuck are you, you damn walking mess of bones!" Gokudera was already pissed because of the attack, but seeing his beloved boss crying was too much.

The reaper only chuckled at that as he blocked more attacks from the vindice with complete ease.

"I believe that you'd call me a skeleton. And to answer your question, I'm Tsunayoshi's personal grim reaper. I never succeeded in killing him though."

The reaper heard gasping behind his back and some cursing, shortly followed by the sound of dynamites being lit.

"How rude, I'm fighting your fight here and you want to kill me? Not like you could do so anyway."

Gokudera was about to retort something when their watches disturbed him, giving the signal that the fight is over. As soon as the sound was heard did the vindice disappear.

The reaper let his scythe disappear and turned around to see a smiling Tsuna and a frowning Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn.

"So you're saying that you're here to kill Dame-Tsuna." Reborn asked with his frown still in place.

"Maybe" was the reply and Gokudera was about to hit the reaper in the face, when Tsuna stopped him.

"Don't, Gokudera." Tsuna looked at him with pleading eyes.

"…If that's your wish, Juudaime…"

"That was close, if you had touched me like this, you'd have died." Again, gasping could be heard, courtesy to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

What made Reborn gasp though was the next sentence that Tsuna uttered.

"I missed you"

"Tsuna, I think it's time for an explanation." Reborn said in a stern voice.

"I was supposed to kill Tsunayoshi when he was five but I found him interesting so I let him live and visited him a few times, so we're somewhat like friends you could say. " The reaper stated as a matter of fact.

"But you stopped visiting me around 4 years ago." Tsuna said with a frown gracing his features.

The reaper let out a sigh "Well, my boss was a pain in the ass about me slacking of 'cause I didn't kill you."

"And that took you four years."

"Yep."

"You're an asshole."

"Don't call me one if I don't even have one."

If it wasn't for the fact that it would kill him, then Tsuna would have killed that guy right now.

The reaper couldn't help but chuckle at Tsuna's annoyed face.

"Little one, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Reluctantly Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the reaper and his friends and when he heard gasping he seriously had trouble not opening his eyes.

Though, they did open rather fast when he felt someone hugging him.

"Wha?" was the unintelligent answer he could muster. He also couldn't help but shiver when he felt hot air blowing on his neck when the other person chuckled in a deep voice.

"The last time I did this you didn't even move a single finger." The reaper removed himself from Tsuna so that Tsuna could see for the first time his face and the smirk gracing his face.

There, in front of him, stood a tall and handsome male. He had long white bangs falling down his face, covering slightly his beautiful blue eyes and the rest of his hair was cut short at his neck.

Tsuna couldn't help but blush at the sight in front of him. He blushed even more though at what happened next.

"Tsunayoshi, remember one thing: You're the property of the Grim reaper Yumichika." With that said the reaper, now named Yumichika closed the distance between them and gave Tsuna a sweet, short kiss.

Smirking at the beet red face of Tsuna, he added a few more words.

"See you soon, my beauty."

With that he disappeared once again without a trace, leaving a very red Tsuna and his confused friends.

Tsuna was about to dismiss it as some of the reapers strange antics, but resumed to smiling as the wind brought a few words to his ears.

"_I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed it and don't hate me by now. SHOT**


End file.
